Lovers for one night
by NotSoOdd
Summary: Me llevó hasta su cuarto, y me recostó en la cama. Se sentó a un lado y comenzó a tocarme el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarme. No pude evitar levantar mi cara para mirarlo. Grave error.


**Disclaimer: **Es más que obvio que los personajes le pertenecen sólo a la _no_ tan increíble J.K. De ser míos, de seguro HP sería un completo caos

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la estancia. James no había vuelto, y temía por él.

Si no hubiera sido tan testarudo, estaría allí con él salvándole el pellejo, pero en cambio, me dejó allí, en la Mansión de los Black, con los nervios hasta el tope y sin noticias de ninguno de la Orden.

Algo estaba pasando. Lo presentía.

Tan sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que los vi salir por la puerta.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y suspiré. Me estaba volviendo loca, pero juraba que sentía el aliento de _alguien _sobre mi nuca, y los dedos corriendo mi cabello hacia un lado para depositar un cálido beso en el cuello.

Di un respingo y giré asustada. No me lo estaba imaginando, era real. Era James.

―¿Sorprendida?

―Oh Sirius, me has dado un susto. Creí que era James. ―Suspiré pesadamente, y trate de calmarme mientras pensaba algo coherente para decir― ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está James?

Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, a esos ojos oscuros en los que me perdí más de una vez antes de casarme con James.

―Todos están bien. Afortunadamente no perdimos a nadie de la Orden, pero los muggles no corrieron con la misma suerte que nosotros. ―hizo una pausa y se dirigió a la cocina. ― Ojoloco insistió en peinar la zona y decidí escapar del trabajo.

Pude aspirar tranquilamente luego de sus palabras, pero había algo que no me terminaba de convencer.

Sirius me pasó una taza humeante de té. Tan sólo alcance a dar un sorbo hasta que mi mente se trasladó a ese mismo lugar unas horas antes.

"―_Volveré sano y salvo Lily, ya deja de preocuparte._

―_No puedo estar tranquila. ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¡Yo también soy de la Orden!―Levanté un poco la voz, estaba perdiendo los estribos por este hombre._

―_Ya sé que también eres de la Orden. Pero ésta vez no puedes ir. ―Allí estaba ese tono tan seguro que odiaba en él. No iba a dejarme replicar. Ugh, lo odiaba en ese momento. ―Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta. Si sucede algo, Sirius vendrá y te lo dirá._

―_¿Lo prometes?_

―_Lo prometo amor. ―Sonrió de forma irresistible, y besó mis labios. ―Estaré de vuelta pronto."_

La taza rompiéndose fue lo último que escuché antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón principal y lanzarme precipitadamente hacia la puerta.

―¡Maldita puerta, ábrete de una jodida vez!

La puerta no se abría, y estaba tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible por abrirla. Las lágrimas no ayudaban en su intento de abrirla, haciendo todo más borroso de lo que recordaba. Sentía la cara húmeda, su cuerpo temblar y las manos sudar. No podía con la desesperación. James, _su _James estaba en peligro, y ella no estaba con él.

Di los últimos golpes a la puerta, y llore amargamente.

Unos brazos fuertes me acercaron hacia un pecho duro y me giraron tal muñeca de trapo.

―Lo están atendiendo. Si no estuviera estable no estaría aquí. ―Murmuró con voz afligida, y me abrazó más fuerte. Él también estaba preocupado.

Me llevó hasta su cuarto, y me recostó en la cama. Se sentó a un lado y comenzó a tocarme el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarme.

No pude evitar levantar mi cara para mirarlo. Grave error.

Su rostro estaba a tan sólo centímetros del mío, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios estaban sobre los míos; se movían sin sentido de delicadeza, pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Un poco de dolor físico.

Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos y viajaron hasta la cremallera de mis vaqueros, dejándome desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Era tan ágil, estaba haciéndome perder el control. Recorrió mi pelvis y la presionó con sus dedos buscando el clítoris, mientras yo alzaba las caderas tratando de profundizar el contacto. Sus labios viajaron hacia mi cuello para morderlo descaradamente, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

Llevó sus manos hasta mi camiseta y la desgarró con violencia, e hizo lo mismo con el sostén crema que abandonó su lugar en un instante. Se detuvo, y me admiró desde su posición, situando sus ojos sobre mis senos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme violentamente y tratar de cubrir mi desnudez. ¡Él estaba vestido de pies a cabeza! Sus manos detuvieron las mías, y las acercó a mis senos para tocarlos. Luego, dejó la mano izquierda sin actividad y se aventuró a morder mi pezón. Gemí como nunca lo había imaginado. La mano izquierda viajó de nuevo a mi pelvis, sólo que ésta vez, adentró un par de dedos dentro de mí, moviéndolos rítmicamente, dibujando círculos y llevándolos adentro y afuera. Estaba cerca del orgasmo, hasta que se detuvo.

Decidí devolverle el favor, y lo hice quedar debajo de mí. La que sonreía ahora era yo. Lo despojé de sus vaqueros inmediatamente, llevando con ellos sus interiores. Su masculinidad era imponente, me asusté de repente. Esto dolería.

Rió de buena gana con mi expresión, y se desnudó completamente. Acercó su rostro al mío, y volvió a besar mis labios, su lengua batallaba con la mía y exploraba cada rincón de mi boca, sus dientes mordían todo a su paso. Giramos y el quedó nuevamente sobre mí, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, y sólo le suplicaba con los míos que terminara con esto.

Con esa suplica, me penetró. Fuerte y rápido, así fueron sus embestidas. Mis caderas y las suyas se rozaban continuamente, mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda, y nuestros gemidos se ahogaban en los labios del otro. Su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío, tal y cómo me lo imaginé.

―¿Qué te dije? Volví sano y salvo cómo te lo prometí. ―Depositó un beso en mi frente.

―Sí, pero ayer estuvo Sirius aquí. Me asusté.

Bien, no se lo pensaba decir, pero tampoco era tan idiota cómo para no reconocer eso. Pero eso sí, no pretendía comentarle los hechos de esa noche tan placentera que vivió.

―Eh, James. Remus está aquí. ―Y allí estaba, ese semidiós que deseó por más de ter años en secreto.

James suspiró, se despidió de mí, y abandonó el cuarto para encontrarse con Remus. Sirus se acercó a la cama con una mueca que se le antojaba demasiado seductora.

―Y yo que juraba que ibas a quedar ronca. ―Negó quedamente con la cabeza. ―He perdido 10 galeones, una pena.


End file.
